dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
K1-B0
K1-B0 is a robot designed as the audience surrogate for the 53rd season of Danganronpa. He is the Ultimate Robot. K1-B0 was created by an organization that created and featured Killing Games for the entire world's entertainment, Team Danganronpa. They decided that the main gimmick for the 53rd Season of Danganronpa would be "audience participation", K1-B0 was created for that role. The prominent Ahoge on the top of his head acted as an antenna that received signals. This would end up being the "inner voice" that K1-B0 would hear many times throughout the events of the Killing Game, nothing more than an audience survey. His eyes would also act as a camera for the viewers, letting them see the Killing Game from his perspective. : Fabricated Past In order for him to fulfill his role as the "connector" to the outside world, K1-B0's memory of being a part of Team Danganronpa was erased and fabricated just like any other Killing Game participant. His memories and personality were fabricated as follows: Professor Idabashi, the leading expert in robotics engineering, created K1-B0 to be the culmination of all his research and work. He was meant to be a robot more human than any other robot before. Initially, K1-B0 had no knowledge nor awareness, and was only capable of displaying a very narrow spectrum of human emotions. The plan was to raise and develop him like a parent would their own child. However, a few years passed, and there was no improvement in his mental state. One day, an unpredictable accident occurred during a routine experiment. K1-B0's programming went rogue and he ended up seriously injuring the professor, but fortunately he survived. After hurting the professor, K1-B0 was suddenly overcome by immense sadness, especially considering that the First Law of Robotics said that a robot must not harm a human being. Even though K1-B0 wasn't punished for breaking that rule, he nevertheless felt sadness and blamed himself, feeling immense guilt. For the first time, he understood how it felt to feel human emotions, and at that moment his AI suddenly reset as if committing suicide. He became like a newborn infant once again, with all of his memories deleted. In his "next life", K1-B0 called it the day of his own "death" and the day of his true "birth". After learning the story from the professor, he assumed that perhaps he had wanted to be "reborn" as the professor's son once again. K1-B0's strength was considerably weakened after the incident, described as being similar in strength to an average senior citizen. This time, his AI matured accordingly and he learned and developed as his creator raised him like his own child, with K1-B0 considering the professor his father. Eventually, the professor even sent him to attend Īdabashi Industries High School (光星国際アカデミー) and he was recognized as being Ultimate even as a robot. However, he fears that other students will discriminate him because he is a robot. He later destroyed the set and sacrificed himself to let the others escape. He was put back together and reanimated by the Heroes Colaition. He joins Kokichi and the others in rescuing Kaede. Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Standard Universe Category:Ultimates Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Brave Adventurers Category:Revived